


The Return of Sonic The Hedgehog Episode 1: A Long Awaited Return.

by JohnGermoxicanReborn



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnGermoxicanReborn/pseuds/JohnGermoxicanReborn
Summary: Four years after a accident that almost took the life of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic wants to return the Ultimate Smash Brothers Tournament, and the only way to do that is train and get to the qualifying stage. But has a five year absence, along with being both a husband to his wife Amy, and his daughter Aurora, prevent him from making it? And has the accident that lead to his retirement really left him? Only one way to find out.  Episode 1 of 5.Sonic The Hedgehog and friends are owned by Sega.Super Smash Brothers game and characters are owned by Nintendo.Aurora the Hedgehog is based on E-Vay's design, however, despite some similarities, this version along with her origin are not the same as hers. And in all fairness, she created the ultimate OC daughter for Sonic and Amy.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 5





	1. An Era Ends

**POKEMON STADIUM-BEFORE THE FINALS OF THE ULTIMATE SMASH BROTHERS TOURNAMENT**

It was nighttime with the Stadium full of fans, complete with the fighters that did not qualify and the ones who exited the tournament. In the center of the arena, 25-year-old Sonic, who is covered in bandages all over his upper body, is with his 24 year old wife Amy Rose, prepared to give a speech to everyone in attendance. “I really wish I was here under different circumstances, but I’m afraid that isn’t the case cause the reason I am here is because…” Sonic paused as he begins to get emotional, Amy holds his hand to give him support. “Thank you.” He hugs Amy after he said this and went back to talk to the crowd. “I am here because of the accident and thinking about it with my wife and friends from my world and in this company, I officially announce my retirement from the Ultimate Smash Brothers organization as well.” Many of the fans in attendance gasp at this announcement, with many of them in shock, disbelief, and sad at hearing this.

“I know a lot of you don’t understand why but let me put this in a way many of you will get after I say this. When I first joined the company, nobody thought I was going to last because I wasn’t part of the same group many of these men and woman were when this started. However, I proved them wrong and look what happened! You all gave me a chance and I had fun for what felt like I was here for years, and I thank all of you for that.” The crowd cheered and applauded at this statement. “And no matter how many battles I won, loss, or at times a no contest, you still cheered even if it was against the hometown hero or in the case of Bowser, the hometown villains.” The crowd laughed at this, including Bowser, showing no bad blood to that comment.

“I want to thank all of you for having me entertain you guys with showing no quit regardless if the battle is already over for me, it showed greatness from all of you and to all of the fighters I faced, thank you for giving me a life here.” The crowd cheered loud, including everyone from the fighter’s section, showing nothing but love for The Blue Blur. Nearly a minute passes and Sonic was about to speak again, only to be cut off by the crowd in a good way. “Thank you, Sonic! Thank you, Sonic! Thank You, Sonic!” The chant continues, causing Sonic to tear up and feel proud of what he has done. Amy even shows tears, even though she expected this for Sonic, this was different, it was the world admiring him. The chanting begins to die out and Sonic finally gets to speak again. “I guess the next thing that will happen, go home, eat some chili dogs, and watch the tournament on tv for the first time and spend time with my friends and of course with my wife, Ames. I love you all, Blue Blur out.” He tosses the microphone and hugs Amy, causing the entire crowd to erupt with applause. 

**4 YEARS LATER**

**PUNCH OUT ARENA-HOST OF THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS QUALIFYING TOURNAMENT-REST OF WORLDS PATH 1**

Pac-Man is awaiting his mystery opponent as he waits in the ring, staring straight at the stage, hoping that it’s someone that he can easily beat.

"Pac-man made it to the last 16 round when the tournament was held in Mushroom Kingdom, now he looks to return, but the question is, who is it that he needs to beat to advance to the next round?” Chun Li pointing out to the viewers. 

The countdown from 10 appeared on the screen, with the audience joining in. “10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2...1”

“Who is it going to be?” asked Rouge, and the crowd looks at the entrance way.

A female voice is heard. “You Think You know Me”

**5 MONTHS EARLIER…**

“He’s losing too much blood!” “We have to operate!”

“What the hell happened?” “Sonic, please don’t leave me!”

“We Stopped the bleeding! He was too close to death!”

“What caused this?!” “We may have found the reason.”

“You tried to kill him!” “Amy, I didn’t know that would happen.”

“Until he wakes up, we will not continue with the tournament.” “It’s been five days. We can’t hold it off any longer.”

“Why are you giving this to me? He’s not dead!” “I know, but we think we owe you and him for what happened.”

“Hey Sonic, even though I tried many times to kill you, I don’t see you as an enemy, but more as a friend.” 

“He’s waking up…”

Sonic wakes up and looks at the clock to see it is 5:55 a.m. “Good thing the timer didn’t go off.” He said as he turns off the alarm. He turns his head to see his wife Amy and their 4-year-old daughter Aurora continue to sleep peacefully.

“Nightmares again.” He said to Aurora. “Don’t worry, Daddy has them too. Just too many.” The near 30 year old said as he kisses both Aurora and Amy on the head. “Now it’s a good thing the alarm didn’t go off yet”. He said to himself as he leaves the room and closes the door quietly and heads downstairs. He opens the stair closet and takes out a sweater, sweatpants, brown scarf, and his traditional shoes as he quickly puts them on. “Can’t believe it’s still cold.” He said as the temperature meter on the wall had a 40-degree rating on it. Sonic turns on the heater and heads to the kitchen to begin his pre-morning workout.

He takes out his phone and selects a podcast to listen to as he takes out some eggs to begin his pre morning workout. “Your listening to the Smash Bros dirt sheet Podcast with your hosts, Chun Li and Rouge the Bat. Live from the Smash Brothers Radio Station in Hyrule. And here are your host, Chun Li and Rouge.

 **Chun Li** : “Good Morning everyone and welcome to the Dirt Sheet. First things first; Good Morning Rouge.

 **Rouge** : Good Morning Chun, and I must say we are looking at the beginning of the road to the Ultimate Smash Brothers Tournament in Hyrule. And we have breaking news coming from the Hyrule organizers that next summer’s tournament will be no weapons, except for the fighters that are already equipped with weapons, no items, and of course…no final smashes, as it will be pure stamina.

Sonic starts cranking six eggs in a blender, while the podcast keeps going.

 **Chun Li** : Wow, and did they say the reason for this?

 **Rouge** : They really want to see the fighters fight the old fashion way, but they did say that the qualifying campaigns can do what they want and it’s up to them.

 **Chun Li** : I don’t know how to feel about it, but I think I may like the idea when the tournament comes around.

Rouge: Well, I have good news for you on that one. As a test to see if they tournament can handle the stamina part, the Fire Emblem Tournament will still have weapons but will have the stamina rule implemented.

Sonic adds an ounce of milk to the eggs in the blender. “I hope this doesn’t kill me.” He said to himself as he puts the lid on the blender and starts it.

 **Chun Li** : Now I want to see how that goes and we are calling the Fire Emblem tournament next month. Which brings me to our next announcement where the play by play broadcasters on the qualifying campaign have been announced. Me and Rouge will cover both the Fire Emblem and Rest of World campaign, while Toadette and Pauline are covering the Mushroom Kingdom Cup, Funky Kong and Candy Kong calling the DK Country, Wii Mii, and Sky World tournament, then the World of Fighters and Space Legends tournament will be done by Vector and Kat Monroe, and finally the Pokemon World Campaign will be done by the one and only, Rayman.”

Sonic pauses the podcast and stops the blending and drinks the egg mixture from the blender glass, regardless how disgusting it is, he manages to finish it. “The fact I won’t eat any chili dogs for a while, which I don’t know how long that will last, but I’m doing this for a good reason.” He takes his phone and begins to head outside, only to be stopped by Orbot and Cubot who were on the otherside of the door. “Hello Master Sonic.” Greeted Orbot. “Hey guys.” Sonic greeted them back as he knew why they were at his house. 

“We are here to set up today’s lesson with Aurora and her friends, along with assisting Miss Rose around the House.” Cubot said. Orbot put his hand on his face with annoyance. “Cubot, for the last time, we don’t need to explain to Master Sonic every time why we are here every day when we have a schedule.” “Oh, and I expect you to have better reasoning?” Cubot gave an out of place question.

As they float in still arguing, Sonic avoids them and closes the door to his two-story house. Before Sonic crosses the gate, he looks back at his house which is built into part of a mountain, complete with a waterfall next to it, with water coming from the top of the cliff. “Amazing.” The blue Hedgehog still can’t believe how it still looks. “No matter how many times I see it every day, it is still a beautiful site to see.” He begins to do his normal run around Green Hill Zone, while he resumes the podcast he was listening to.

**20 minutes later…**

Sonic is on a bench at the top of the waterfall where his house is down below. He is looking over Green Hill Zone, relaxing and catching his breath after a long workout along with finishing the podcast.

 **Chun Li** : As you know, the Mushroom Kingdom tournament begins next week, and I wanted to know; who do you think the four that will advance will be?

 **Rouge** : I don’t know, the field is bigger now and I can’t even decide but if I were to pick…Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy; you?

 **Chun Li** : I’m going to stun people with my picks, I’m going to say Bowser Jr, Peach, Rosalina and Luma, and Lemmy.

 **Rouge** : Wow, I didn’t expect that. But before we go, I heard a rumor going around that the Rest of World qualifying round is keeping a secret, and I was wondering if you know what it is?

 **Chun Li** : I only heard that they are possibly going to change the format but nothing else.

 **Rouge** : Well, that doesn’t sound what I was hoping to steal and take credit for, but since it’s you Chun, I’m not going to ruin our friendship over something like that.

 **Chun Li** : Thank you, but like I said, it’s not like it’s going to be a long-awaited return.

 **Rouge** : And even though I know it’s always a wild guess from me, I think it’s time for me to accept the fact that Sonic is never coming back.

 **Chun Li** : As much as many of us would like to see him again, we must accept the fact that Sonic is never coming back after that incident five years ago.

 **Rouge** : You know, I haven’t seen Sonic since last week, and I don’t think we are going to see him return because he said he is happy now with his daughter Aurora and his wife Amy. And we should respect that, and I’m shocked a lot of fans have done that so far. Sure, there are a few that tried to call him out to return but no matter what, he hasn’t budged.

 **Chun Li** : I know, last year when a sign that said Sonic was coming back, I knew that it was just a fan holding out hope like that Bonnie Tyler song, but no Sonic, and it’s like you said, it’s just not happening.

 **Rouge** : I just think if he does return, it will be one of the biggest returns since Banjo and Kazooie came back. But I guess we can only dream, can we?

Sonic takes his phone out to stop the podcast. He decides to take a photo of the rising sun with the rest of Green Hill Zone and sends the picture to Amy. Within seconds, Amy sends a message back: ‘Beautiful, and so is this.’ Amy sends a photo of her with Aurora, who was smiling after getting a huge stack of pancakes by Orbot and Cubot. Sonic couldn’t help but have smile at this and text back. ‘Careful Tiny, you may have a big appetite, but I’m the one that gave it to you.’ He joked, Sonic exits the photo, switches to the dialer and begins putting in a number, then hitting call. “Hello?” A voice on the other end answers. “I know this is a month late, but I need you to train me because I am going to enter the qualifying stages for the Ultimate Smash Brothers Tournament.” Sonic told the person on the phone with determination.

“Thought you never asked.” The voice said back. “Come by tomorrow, but before you come here, you are going to one thing.” “What?” Sonic asked. “You need to tell, Amy.” The voice said back. “What if he says no?” Sonic said back. “Then explain to her why.” The voice answered back. “Make her dinner, make her feel that you care and that you are doing this for the right reasons.” “Alright.” Sonic took the advice from the voice. “Thanks; see you tomorrow.” “Hopefully.” The voice said back and ended the call. Sonic looked at the Ocean, seeing orca’s swim by and some of them jumping up and diving back into the ocean. “Hope we work together well, Eggman.” 


	2. Chapter 2: Promise

**PUNCH OUT ARENA**

“You Think You know Me” A female voice is heard and heavy rock music plays.

“Wait, isn’t that Edge’s theme?” Chun Li asked Rouge. “Yeah.” Rouge was also confused. 

A point of view of someone running fast is seen on the screen, which was cut with Edge’s theme song.

“What the?” A still confused Rouge didn’t understand what was happening.

Smoke started blasting from the stage, then as the chorus of the song begins, Sonic appears, along with his name on the screen, causing the whole arena to pop loud.

**(On This Day I See Clearly Everything Has Come To Life  
A Bitter Place And A Broken Dream  
And We'll Leave It All Behind)  
  
**

“NO WAY!!!” Rouge was in shock as she felt she has seen a ghost.

“It’s Sonic The Hedgehog!!! He’s back!!! Chun Li yelled out.

**(On This Day It's So Real To Me  
Everything Has Come To Life  
Another Chance To Chase A Dream  
Another Chance To Feel  
Chance To Feel Alive)**

Pac-man is in shock, he couldn’t at the fact he hasn’t seen Sonic in years, and can’t believe he is back, a person he has never faced.

“The look on Pac-man’s face says it all, and if you can see our reactions as well, it’s is like a miracle has happened here, but we still need to see if he still got it!” Chun Li said.

Sonic goes side to side on the stage to greet the crowd, something he never pictured he would ever do again.

**(I've Been Defeated And Brought Down  
Dropped To My Knees When Hope Ran Out  
The Time Has Come To Change My Ways) **

“Are we seeing the return of the legend?” Chun Li asked Rouge.

He begins walking down the ramp and enters the ring where Pac-Man is still stunned by seeing Sonic.

 **(On This Day I See Clearly Everything Has Come To Life** **  
A Bitter Place And A Broken Dream  
And We'll Leave It All, Leave It All Behind)**

Sonic offers his hand out to Pac-Man, who decided to return the favor.

 **(On This Day It's So Real To Me** **  
Everything Has Come To Life  
Another Chance To Chase A Dream  
Another Chance To Feel  
Chance To Feel Alive)**

Sonic stands in the middle of the ring and does his signature one thumb symbol, causing fireworks to go off from the stage.

“Only one way to find out!” Rouge answered back.

**GREEN HILL ZONE- HEDGEHOGS HOUSE-NIGHT**

Sonic was preparing a dinner for two as he used his speed to cook the pasta, set the table, and the perfect music, while being on com wrist link with Tails. “Are you sure you don’t mind watching Aurora for a couple hours, Tails?” “Not at all, besides, Cubot and Orbot have been asking me to help them getting attack by Sticks every time they float home.” Tails informed Sonic. “Let me guess, Aurora built a fort and they are waiting for a wild beast to get near.” Sonic joked and laughed, but Tails did not take the joke.

“About that.” Tails response caused Sonic to stop laughing. “Don’t tell me…” Sonic was cut off when he heard a primal yell. “Oh no!” Cubot yelled! “We’re doomed!” “Let’s get this beast!” Aurora said with bravery. “Sonic, I got to go before-” Tails was caught off when Sticks broke through the glass. “STICKS!” He yelled at her, but she ignored him. “Time to end these fake human bolt bags!” Sticks yelled, causing both robots to scream in terror. “Come get some!” Aurora bravely challenge Sticks. Despite wanting to hear more, Sonic hangs up as he realized that he is running out of time with the dinner he plans to have with Amy. “I’m sure they will be fine.” With that, he went back to prepare the food for Amy. Five minutes later, Sonic was done with everything, and just in time as Amy opened the door. "I'm home!" She announced. Amy put her keys down on the coffee table and and turned around to see Sonic and the beautiful dinner he made. "Welcome home." Said Sonic with a smile on his face. Amy felt something suspicious about all of this. "Let's see, Aurora's not here, probably with Tails and defending against Sticks while protecting her best friends. You out of making a great dinner for two, sounds like someone has a surprise for me." She deduced, causing Sonic to nod nervously. "Alright, let me was my hands and I will join you for dinner and you tell me your big news." She said and kissed him on the check. As she went to bathroom, Sonic let out a sigh of relief. “Hopefully she will say yes!” He hoped.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

“SONIC THE HEDGHOG HOW COULD YOU?!” Amy screamed. Sonic was terrified to speak but tried his best to explain. “Now Amy, I know that this is a shocker- “Shocker?!” Amy cut off Sonic. “I expected for you to ask me to have another baby; but this, I can’t believe that you, especially after making a great dinner, that you are planning to return to where you almost died!” She begins to eat her pasta fast, causing Sonic to feel he may have gone too far. “Look, I want to let you know that I was this close of not going through with it, but in reality, I miss it, Ames.” Amy stopped eating but decided not to look at Sonic, she begins to cry.

“I don’t want to lose you, Sonic!” “Amy, please don’t cry.” Despite his plea, she didn’t stop. A minute goes by as she starts to stop crying, using a napkin to wipe her tears away. “Just tell me why?” She asked. Sonic paused to think of a good reason for her to understand and may have found a good reason. “There were times I wanted to go back but after Aurora was born, I knew she needed a father in her life, so I stayed away from it, not even watching any live fights when she was awake, only when she was asleep.” Sonic puts his hand on Amy’s, which she rejects. “I get it, and you want a real answer.” Sonic begins to tear. “I just want to complete a chapter in my life when it was taken away from me. That explosion and my brush with death wasn’t the reason I quit; it was you Amy.” Amy looked at him, confused by this comment.

“I’m not saying it was your fault, I just couldn’t see you cry and not have your husband alive anymore.” Sonic got up from his chair and went to her on his knees. “And Ames, I couldn’t be any prouder on how well you and I raised Tiny, and you two made me a different man, and I love both of you for that.” Tears run down his face, as he puts his hands-on Amy’s shoulders, which she allows this time. “All I just want is to go back to something that I want to finish, and I know asking you and Aurora to come with me is asking too much, but I need my friends and family there. Please Amy Rose, please allow me to go back and try to see if I can do it, and if I lose in the qualifying stage, I will officially retire and never ask to do this again.” He begged her, something Amy rarely sees Sonic do. 

Amy looks at Sonic, takes a deep breath and finally speaks. “I made so many sacrifices for you, and now you are asking me to give you another one, even though it could mean me and Aurora, we both could lose you forever. You better be prepared for what I’m going to do next.” Sonic had a feeling what it was but decided to not run as he stood up to take what he felt deserved. “I understand, go ahead and do it.” Amy gets up from her seat and proceeds to slap him, making him close his eyes, but instead of a slap, Amy begins kissing him. Sonic at first didn’t understand, but realized Amy was giving him permission, so he and Amy began to make out.

Amy stops the make out session to catch her breath. “I bet you can’t take me down since it’s been awhile.” She playfully mocked Sonic for losing his fighters edge. “Watch me.” Sonic said as he grabbed Amy and softly slams her on the strong table, causing her to moan hard from it. Sonic starts taking Amy’s shirt off, which she allows him to do so. He throws Amy’s shirt on floor didn’t and went back to locking lips with her. After taking a short break to have some air, Amy asked him a question. “Sonic, promise me we won’t lose you again, please?” Even though this was a promise that he can’t keep, it was better to just give her hope that he stays alive. “I promise.” Amy accepted this, knowing it was a lie.

Seconds later, Sonic picks up Amy and while not being able to see because he and Amy are still making out, he manages to get to the couch, successfully putting Amy on it. “Oh Sonic, you haven’t lost a step.” An aroused Amy said, causing Sonic to feel very happy. “You know Ames, for a second I thought you were going to hit me with your Pika Pika hammer and I was not prepa-“Sonic stopped as he sees Amy holding her Pika Pika hammer in her free hand. “Just keep kissing me before I change my mind and actually hit you.” She cut him off with a threat. Without question, Sonic went back to kissing her. “Oh Sonic.” A moaning Amy Rose said, as she dropped her hammer.

Tails, Sticks, Aurora, Cubot and Orbot are about to drop the five-year-old off at her house. “I said I was sorry!” Said Sticks. “I don’t get why you have to break my window; you know Zooey is already upset at the last time you broke something!” A still enrage Tails said. “Come on, you have to give credit to Aurora, she managed to take me down before I could even throw my boomerang at those two bot heads.” She turned to them, still not trusting them, even after five years. She motions the I still got my eyes on you phase. “When will you finally trust us?” Orbot asked. “Never.” She said coldly, causing the bots to look down with sadness. “Ouch.” Said a hurt feeling Cubot. “Ditto.” Said an agreeing Orbot.

Tails and Aurora even thought Sticks behavior toward them was unfair, causing Aurora to trail back and give them a hug, making them feel better. “That’s nice of you, Aurora.” Tails said. “Unlike some people.” Tails meant that comment for Sticks, who brushed it off, still not giving in to accept the robots. As they got near the house, Orbot stopped them. “We can’t go in!” “Why?” Tails ask. Orbot couldn’t give him a response because Aurora was not old enough to know what is going on. “Let’s just say that two missiles are about to ignite.” As Orbot said that, Tails new what he meant, but Sticks didn’t, and she grabs Orbot, shaking him. “Where are the missiles?! We can stop them before they hit!” Tails grabbed Sticks, freeing Orbot. He whispered the ugly truth to Sticks, causing her to stop.

“Wait, what are mommy and daddy doing that won’t allow us to go in?” Aurora asked, but the other four didn’t want to answer. Knowing that he had to think fast, Tails figured out what to do to distract a 4-year-old girl. “Hey Aurora, I think I saw a pony over there.” He pointed to the left. Sticks didn’t believe that she would fall for this. “Oh, like that’s going to-“ Aurora screamed with excitement and began to run. “Wait, Aurora, don’t forget us!” Sticks yelled and both she and Tails ran after Aurora, leaving Cubot and Orbot alone. “But we don’t hav-“ Cubot was cut off by Orbot “Let’s just help them with Aurora before she gets hurt.” They both chased to catch up with the three, leaving Sonic and Amy alone to enjoy their moment.


	3. On This Day

**EGGMAN’S LAIR-MORNING**

Sonic arrived at the front door, and without knocking, it opened. He walks down the hallway where many battles took place that he and his friends had with Eggman, yet it has been years since Eggman attacked them or the island. “Wow, is it weird that I miss getting chased by Eggman?” He said to himself. “In a way yes, but what wasn’t weird, was giving him an honor that I don’t regret.” Sonic remembers that moment.

**FLASHBACK-1 MONTH AGO, CHRISTMAS EVE-HOME OF THE HEDGEHOGS**

Sonic, wearing a brown Christmas scarf around his neck, was outside the balcony looking at the stars while “Where Are You Christmas?” is faintly playing inside the room. “Nice night.” Said Amy. “I know, just wanted to look at the stars.” He responded back. Amy stood next to Sonic, wearing an ugly Christmas sweater with Sonic, Amy, and Aurora’s faces on it. “For an ugly sweater, that can’t qualify as one.” Sonic laughed, only to get slightly pushed by Amy. “You’re such a jerk.” She said, but still laugh at him for it. “I got to give it to you Ames, you manage to throw a great party and I’m actually happy that Aurora is making a lot of friends now besides Cubot and Orbot.” “Sonic, she had friends since she started pre-k, and she still with Cubot and Orbot.” Amy reminded Sonic.

“Oh.” He felt like an idiot not knowing this. “I guess I am just worried she is growing up too fast and one day she will get old of me.” “Sonic, she is only 4.” Amy reassured him. “Plus, she needs to see the world soon and expand her horizons so she can experience what it is like. And no matter what, she will not get bored of you or me.” “I guess you are right.” He said back, feeling a little better. “No matter what, she is still my little Tiny.” Amy gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek and joined him to look at the sky. “You know the last time we were looking at the night sky, Aurora’s journey began.” Amy reminding Sonic of that moment. “And we did very well to get her to come into our lives nine months later.” Sonic added, smiling and kissing Amy. “Sonic!” Amy stopped him, not wanting the guest to see. “Not now.” Sonic obeyed his wife. “Sorry, Ames.” but showing a smile. “After.” Amy said back, Sonic knew what she meant by this.

“Uh Mrs. Hedgehog.” Said Orbot, who arrived moments after what Amy said to Sonic. “We are ready to begin the story.” “Oh, thank you Orbot.” She said back. “I’m coming now.” As she walked, she turned to Sonic and winked at him. As Sonic turned back to look at the sky, another familiar voice spoke. “My have the roles been reversed.” Sonic turned around to see that it was Eggman, wearing a Santa hat and two glasses of eggnog in his hand. “May I join you?” He asked, and Sonic nods his head. “I had an egg joke, but I think the joke doesn’t work at this moment.” Sonic said to Eggman. “It’s Christmas Sonic, that’s the reason it won’t work.” Eggman said back, and offers Sonic eggnog, which he accepts.

“Hard to believe that nearly five years ago, you and Amy were in my lab and she went into labor.” Eggman recalling the incident where he stole a 9-month pregnant Amy to get Sonic’s attention, which lead to the birth of Aurora in his lair. “I know, but even though that was in Springtime, I still see it as a miracle.” Sonic takes a sip of eggnog. “Thank you for that.” Sonic added. “Thank you for making me, even though I still don’t know why when you could have given it to Orbot or Cubot, for making me Aurora’s Godfather.” Eggman was still in disbelief on the decision. “Just felt right in a weird way.” Sonic informed him. “Your welcome.” Sonic added. “I guess that’s fair.” Said Eggman, accepting the reason.

A few silent moments passed, then Eggman decided to break the ice. “Hey Sonic. Have you ever wanted to go back to Smash Brothers?” Sonic looks at Eggman and then behind him to see Cubot and Orbot telling the story of the nutcracker to Aurora where Amy, is helping them, while the other kids and guests watch. Sonic turns back to Eggman, giving him an answer. “Yeah, almost every day I want to go back and feel that excitement from the crowd. The timer hitting zero and if sudden death is needed to decide who goes forward to the next round. The opponents that you need to take down and get close to the Ultimate Trophy….” Sonic stops and remembers the fight that lead to his retirement.

“Look, I get why you don’t want to comeback, you almost died.” Said Eggman. “If you did, you would not have had a child, and leaving Amy a widow is not something you wanted her to experience. “But if you are ready and need someone to train you, I’m your guy.” Eggman offered Sonic. “As you excuse me, I will be inside listening to a great story.” Eggman finished and drank his eggnog while walking back inside. Sonic thought about what Eggman said. ‘I just need a push, but what can give me that push that I am looking for. Whatever it is, it will hit me, but for now, celebrate with your friends and get ready for the Royal Rumble next month. Heck, maybe somebody’s return may actually give me a reason to comeback.’ Sonic went back in and joined everyone for the rest of the nutcracker story.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sonic turned a corner and heard weights being dropped. Without question, he walked a few more feet and entered the room to see Eggman, wearing black pants and a white tank top with his logo on it, bunch pressing 100-pound weights. “99-100.” He finished and sat up, showing his buff upper body. He sees Sonic. “What are you staring at.” He said, bothered by being watched. “Nothing, just a seeing a buff Eggman makes me want to say an egg yolk but I can’t seem to think of one.” Sonic joked. Eggman got up and went up to Sonic, who sees Eggman bigger now then he was on the bench and thinks he may have got him to go back to his evil ways, but then Eggman starts to laugh. “Finally, that’s what I been waiting for a long time.” He held out his hand to Sonic, which Sonic did in return. “What convinced you to take my advice?” Eggman asked. “Well part of it was at the Christmas party, while the other part…”

**FLASHBACK TO SONIC’S AND AMY’S HOUSE LAST WEEKEND**

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Sticks, Shadow and Rouge are having a 2020 Royal Rumble watch party where entrant number 20 just entered. “Who do you think number 21 is?” Tails asked as he wrote down number 20 in his book. “Roman is next.” Knuckles answered. “That’s what you said the last 19 times.” Amy feeling annoyed. “Could be a robot.” Said Sticks, who was stuffing her face with popcorn. “Sticks, for the last time there are no robots in the WWE, it was a guy acting like one back in the 90’s.” Sonic added. “Still, never trust robots.” Rouge was feeling bored, and Tails noticed this. “Rouge, you haven’t made a pick since the woman’s match.” Tails said to the her. “My pick was thrown out during that Brock Lesnar dominance that really wasn’t needed.” She said, still annoyed by that 20 minutes of Lesnar throwing people over the rope. “Maybe it will be a returning legend.” Said Sonic, after he said that, the rest of the group, except Amy and Rouge, laughed at him. “The last thing, faker, this company needs are more legends taking the spotlight from younger talent.” Shadow said to Sonic, making the blue hedgehog angry. “Oh like you can guess the next one you-“Sonic stopped when Amy gave Sonic the death stare from Amy. “Sonic, not with Aurora in the house!” She turned to Shadow and stuck her hand out, Shadow new was this meant. “Sorry.” He said to Sonic. “Whatever.” Sonic replied. The countdown clock appeared on the lower part of the screen. 

10-9 “Alright here we go.” Tails said, getting ready to write the next wrestler down. 

8 “It’s Roman, watch.” Knuckles said, rubbing his hands. 

7 “Please let it be Roman so you can shut up, Knuckles.” Said a praying Amy.

6 “It’s going to be a robot.” Said Sticks, eating popcorn.

5-4 “Well, I’ll say it’s Woken Matt Hardy” Rouge still bored, taking out her phone.

3-2 “It’s a newcomer.” Said Shadow, taking a sip from his glass.

1 “It has to be a legend.” Sonic, looking at the tv.

As the clock hit zero and the time’s up buzzer going off, all the guys looked at the tv.

“You think you know me.” As the crowd went nuts on tv, all the others have different reactions. “Oh my God!” Rouge dropped her phone as she hasn’t heard that song in a long time. “No (Cough) way!” Shadow nearly choked on his drink. “This can’t be real, is it? (Edge appears on the screen) It is!” Amy cheered. “Wait, why am I surprised?” Sticks said as she continued to eat popcorn. “This is better than Roman, it’s the original!” Knuckles was overjoyed. Tails had no words, the only thing he could do is stare in amazement. “Told you!” Sonic said to all of them, especially to shadow, who began to twitch at the thought that Sonic was right. “Kill me.” He said to himself. A smile was on Sonic’s face as Edge entered the ring to deliver his trademark spears. Sonic knew that this was the push he needed to get back into Smash Brothers, and maybe, the Ultimate Tournament in Hyrule.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

As Sonic finished his explanation, Eggman liked this reasoning. “I watched that Rumble as well, that was a great return, and a better motivation then what happened during that Christmas party.” Said Eggman, criticizing that moment on the balcony with Sonic, but Sonic disagreed. “But to be fair Eggman, that talk we had on the roof did bring in the spark, along with the Rumble.” The two left the workout room and began to head to the computer hub. “So, I’m guessing Amy took it well after that dinner?” Eggman asked. “Wouldn’t be here if she didn’t.” Sonic answered back, not wanting to bring up how Amy said yes to it. “How did Aurora take it?” Eggman asked. “We decided not to tell her yet.” Sonic answered back. “She’s going to find out one way or another.” Eggman warned Sonic. “I know, and when that happens, I will be the one to tell her.” Sonic assured Eggman.

“So, what made you decide to look like a bodyguard?” Sonic asked, amazed by Eggman’s new look. “Well, I was thinking one day why not do something that didn’t involve attacking you, your friends, and world domination. Then it hit me, I wanted to begin to better my life and started building workout equipment and thanks for that gift you gave me, I was able to turn this old robot room, into a work out room.” Eggman explained. “Impressive.” Sonic said back. As they continued walking, Sonic wanted to ask Eggman an important question. “I need to know, why do you want to train me?” Eggman took his time and answered Sonic’s question. “When I was watching some of your old fights in the Smash Brothers Tournament, and that last one. I felt you had more to offer and when I heard that they will not have items, including explosives, I think this is the perfect time for you to come back.” Sonic was not expecting that answer. “Wow.” Was the only word he can say.

“Well before we train, we need to sign you in, but I was thinking why not keep it silent and a surprise like what happened with Edge.” Eggman suggested as he pulled up the sign in sheet. “I think that’s perfect, but how will the keep it a secret since everything gets leaked these days.” Sonic feeling a little concerned. “Well that’s why I thought of a better idea.” Eggman punches a number in the computer and hits video call. “We both have a mutual friend that I think you know all too well.” The call was answered, and it was Fox McCloud, 5x time defending champion over the last ten tournaments, and leader of the Star Fox team. “Hey Eggman, I guess you got him to agree.” Fox said, knowing already who he was talking about. “And here he is.” Eggman said, expanding the camera to show both him and Sonic in the frame. Fox smiled and amazed seeing Sonic after a long time. “Great to see you again, old friend.” “Same here.” Sonic said back.


	4. Confirmation and Training

“How is Falco?” Sonic asking about the last opponent he faced. “He’s not here right now but he would be glad to see you again.” Fox told Sonic. “So, I need to know Sonic, are you truly ready to return?” Fox asked. “Yeah, I’m already here and there is no going back.” He answered Fox, but still had concerns about leaks. “But what if word gets out?” “Don’t worry about leaks, I will tell some of the organizers about you and they want something like this to be kept a secret.” Fox assured the concerned Hedgehog. “Especially something like this were a huge return would cause a huge reaction.” Fox added. “Alright, do what you need to do.” Sonic allows Fox to go through with it.

“Alright, all you need to do is arrive at the Punch Out Arena when you are scheduled, you may be the last fight of the first round, which is likely since this is a surprise. Wear a hoodie to conceal your face and anyone that comes with you until you get to your own room, camera’s will not be allowed in the halls, only on the stage.” Fox informed both. “Need any more details?” He asked. “I think we got it.” Eggman replied. “Okay, you will be expecting an email from the organizers in a few weeks.” Fox said back. “It’s great to have you back Sonic. And Eggman, you owe me.” Fox ended the video call. “Well with that being settled. Let’s train!” Eggman is finally ready to train Sonic. “Show me what you got in store Eggman!” An eager Sonic was ready for anything. 

**Week 1:** **Monday**

Sonic runs in the forest wearing weight shoes that are grey and white that Eggman made for him, with Eggman following him on the Eggmobile. “These Shoes you can switch from normal to heavy depending on the level you want to try.” The first lap had Sonic run around with his fast speed. “Speed is not always the best tactic, regardless of how fast you are, your opponents are ready for anything, so you need to put more weight every time you complete a lap.” Each time Sonic completes a lap, he gets slower and slower, and starts to feel tired.

At 15 pounds Sonic finished the lap but was too tired to continue. “Not even a day into this, I’m already regretting coming back.” Said a fatigued Sonic. Eggman arrived and tossed Sonic a case of water, which Sonic drinks one by one in a fast pace. “You want to call it a day?” Eggman asked. “No, but I don’t want to wear these shoes for the rest of the day.” He complained. “We only need them for this week.” Eggman promises Sonic that the shoes were done for today. “Plus, let’s work on your core for today and we can go home.” Eggman hands Sonic his original shoes, which he puts on quickly after taking off the weight ones. “Okay, what do you have in mind?” Sonic asked.

On top of a tree branch, Eggman was holding Sonic on his ankles so that he can do sit ups, while spikes were 20 feet below him. “We could have gone to a different tree branch that didn’t have Spikes on the ground.” Said Eggman, not understanding Sonic. “Your idea was fine, but I need to do something that involves danger.” Sonic said as he continued doing sit ups. “Guess that makes sense.” Eggman agreed. As Sonic got up to 50, Eggman helped him to sit on the branch to look at the forest and take it in. “What’s tomorrow’s plan?” Sonic asked.

**Tuesday**

Sonic is dodging items being thrown at him by Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks (who don’t know why they are doing this, but wanted to throw stuff at Sonic for fun) at the beach, while wearing the weight boots, which are at 10 pounds this time. “What does this have to do with training?!” Sonic yelled at Eggman as he was dodging frying pans, baseballs, and fruit. “This training lesson requires you to dodge weapons as the qualifying stage will only have 5, and when they have no use, they will be thrown at you.” Eggman explained, while walking back and forth behind the three volunteers. “So, you are okay taking orders from Eggman, but not fine with Orbot or Cubot?” Tails asked Sticks. “No, I just want to throw stuff at Sonic!” She said followed by a primal scream. “Hey, are you going to throw, or talk about how confusing this is?” Knuckles asked while throwing frying pans, making the other two continue throwing stuff at Sonic.

Sonic continues to dodge, but each 30 seconds the weight is added, causing him to slow down. “But what is the one thing you can do to hit all three back?” Eggman asked to Sonic, who couldn’t find the answer to that question. “All right! Everyone, throw your remaining weapons at Sonic!” Sticks yelled out and all three tossed their remaining items at him. Sonic see’s the items coming at him and decides to do bullet time. He dodges them as he leans back, making the items miss, but gave Sonic an idea. He grabs the frying pan, hit the baseball, and because Sticks threw a giant tomato, the baseball hit the tomato hard, exploding it and covering all three of them with tomato. Sonic was glad this lesson was over. “What’s next?” But instead of an answer from Eggman, he got hit with a spare tomato. “Ha!” Knuckles laughed, and it didn’t talk long for everybody else to laugh, including Sonic.

**Wednesday**

Sonic and Eggman are being chased by giant rock monsters in the canyons. “I thought there was only one!” Eggman screamed. “Guess Amy was wrong about a few things, and she didn’t have her tarot cards this time!” Sonic said back, with the weight shoes not on because of this reason. Both made it to the Eggmobile, and they fly off, just avoiding getting crushed. “Call it a day?” Sonic asked. “Yep.” Eggman answered. At the beach house, Amy and Sticks were watching tv. “Something tells me I should have told Sonic and Eggman to avoid the canyon today because a marathon.” She takes a sip of coffee, while Sticks flips through channels. 

**Thursday**

Sonic is climbing the mountain that was near his house but is wearing a harness that is connected to Eggman’s Eggmobile. “Even though is a boxing arena, the stage lights are still climbable, so it’s a great thing for you to hold on and be able to climb it.” As Sonic jumps to the next one, he grabs a loose rock and begins to fall. “Ahh!” He screams, only for the harness to catch him. Eggman pulls him close to the mountain, where Sonic begins climbing again. “Of course, the lights can fall down in case, so be cautious Sonic.” Eggman offering advice. “Thanks.” Sonic took his advice.

**Friday**

At Eggman’s lair, he has a blue and red light on opposite sides in the training room. “Today is the last day we work with these shoes.” Eggman said. Sonic was glad that he didn’t have to deal with these shoes anymore. “Come meet me in the middle.” Eggman directed the blue hedgehog. “All right, what’s the last lesson this week.” Sonic asked, but then he felt his feet feel heavy. “Hey, why are the shoes turning on?” He asked Eggman. “You are going to fight me! And try to throw me pass one of the barriers!” Said an aggressive Eggman. “Alright Eggman, jokes over!” Sonic mocked laugh, but when Eggman didn’t do it, he knew it was for real. “If I throw you throw me pass the barrier, you win, we will keep going until you win!” A serious Eggman told Sonic, and because the boots are weight controlled, Sonic will not be able to move fast. “This is going to hurt.” Sonic said to himself.

Sonic has been tossed out many times, he can’t seem to hold Eggman long enough to throw him. “If I can’t through a kick, how am I supposed to beat him?” Sonic was out of options; he can’t seem to figure it out. “Come on, I want you to at least try to show some offense.” Eggman told Sonic. Sonic walked pass the barrier, only to figure out that the boots automatically turn on once he gets pass it, giving him an idea. “You know Eggman, I want you to fight me here.” “Seriously?” Eggman disappointed at this. As he walks close to Sonic, Sonic doesn’t move. “Alright this one is-“ Sonic gut punches Eggman, causing Eggman to turn around, allowing Sonic to wrap his arms around his waist and with a German Supplex and all his strength, launches Eggman pass the barrier, winning the match. “YES! SONIC IS BACK BABY!” Sonic said in the third person while celebrating as the weight boots turned off and Sonic began dancing. “Very…Good.” Eggman trying to catch his breath. “Week one of training completed.” He said to Sonic.

“So, dinner at my house?” Sonic asked Eggman if he was hungry. “Sounds…good.” Eggman said, slowly getting up with help from Sonic, and they began walking out of the training room. "So, what is she making?" Asked a curious Eggman. "Italian food." Sonic answered back. "Like I said, sounds good." Eggman agreed about this earlier. 


	5. PAC-MAN VS. SONIC 1ST ROUND.

Before the bell rings, the crowd were chanting Sonic’s name and a welcome back chant is heard as well. “The match hasn’t even started yet, and the crowd is just loving the fact The Blue Blur is back!” Chun Li said. “And can you blame them! They love a surprise, and this is one that we haven’t seen since Banjo and Kazooie returned.” Rouge added. After a few seconds the bell finally rings, allowing Sonic and Pac-Man to finally attack each other. Sonic throws punches first and fast along with multiple punches, causing the crowd to go nuts. “And Sonic throwing punches first and Pac-man is trying his best to fight back but can’t!” Chun Li was astonished that after a 4-year absence, Sonic still got it. “He seems to still be stunned at the fact Sonic the Hedgehog is here and blue as ever, not the sad blue kind.” Rouge looked at Chun Li like she was crazy. “Really?”

In Sonic’s dressing room, Amy, who was wearing a red dress, was holding Aurora on her lap, who is holding her dad's scarf, while Eggman was standing as all three are watching the fight on TV. “Go Daddy!” Aurora cheered on the TV while sitting on her mom’s lap. “Please be safe, Sonic, I don’t want Aurora to see you hurt.” She said worried, only for Eggman to assure her. “He will be fine, as long as he doesn’t hurt himself.” 

Pac-Man, knowing that he can’t keep taking anymore punches, uses a fire hydrant to spray water that temporary blinds Sonic. Pac-Man then uses his vintage look to ram into Sonic, who is thrown over the top rope and lands on the beginning of the ramp. “Oh, that didn’t look good.” Rouge responded but didn’t see Sonic get up fast and jumps back in the ring. “If it wasn’t for that recovery, guess he is the faster then the speed of sound!”

Sonic and Pac-man locked up and Sonic tosses Pac-Man to the center of the ring, and as Pac-Man got up, Sonic was about to spin dash him but Pac-Man jump punches Sonic, causing him to go onto the ring lights. “Should have seen that coming.” He felt annoyed that he fell for that. Sonic gets up and is face to face with Pac-Man. “You are not bad.” Sonic gives Pac-Man a compliment. Sonic, however, judging the look at his opponent’s face, didn’t seem to have the same feeling. “As much as I am glad to see you back, I am not letting this journey end for me!” Pac-Man declining the compliment from Sonic, and both started throwing punches, with all the punches being blocked, but Sonic missed a block and got sucker punched in the face, causing Sonic to walk back and fall, but grabs a stage light. 

“Daddy!” Aurora worried for her dad. “It’s alright Aurora, he’s going to recover.” Amy, knowing Sonic better when he fought the first time. ‘For the love of god, Sonic! Stop scaring me!’ She said in her head, not trying to worry Aurora even more. “Come on Sonic, think of a way to outsmart him!” Eggman hoping Sonic will try to think of something.

As Sonic holds on top of the stage light, which is beginning to give way, he looks down and spots something on the top of the ring apron that could help him win this match. “Only one way for this to work.” He begins to think of something that he is known for, trash talking. “Hey Pac-Man, you may have made it great when you started out, but your wife made more money then you, and that’s the reason you are still relevant!” Pac-Man did not like this comment. “That’s it, I’m going to make you regret you ever came back!” He screamed as he ran to attack Sonic, only for Sonic to jump and use Spin Dash to hit Pac-Man, forcing the yellow dot to stumble back. “Come get me!” Sonic challenged him as he jumps down to the apron, landing hard.

Pac-Man gets up and looks down from the ring lights to see Sonic laying front first. “Now to end the in ring return of Sonic the Hedgehog!” Pac-man felt he had this victory to make it to the next round. He jumps from the stage light, ready to slam down on Sonic, but Sonic turns around and has a giant hammer. “Gotcha! Sonic said cleverly. Pac-Man, realizing that he has no time to dodge, could only do one thing. “Oh Sh-“ He is hit hard by the hammer and he is sent flying pass the barrier, landing on a crash mat with his sound of defeat noise being heard. Seconds later, Edge’s theme plays, and the crowd erupts loud.

“AND PAC-MAN IS OUT!!! SONIC WINS HIS FIRST MATCH BACK!” Chun Li announced with joy.

The ring announcer makes it official. “The Winner of this match and advancing to the last 8 of the Rest of Worlds Tournament Path 1! Making his in Ring return after 4 years, SONICCCCC THE HEDGEHOG!” Sonic dropped the hammer and put his hands up in victory.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!!! Rouge is happy for her friend and is in awe of what he did. "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF HE IS LATE TO THE PARTY!!! SONIC IS INDEED BACK!!!"

Amy, Aurora, and Eggman cheered and exited the room to go meet with Sonic, passing by Cloud, who look impressed with the match he just saw. “Let’s see if he can continue his legendary run.” He said as he passes the tournament bracket, with someone updating the Bracket with Cloud vs. Sonic being one of the Last 8 matches. 

Sonic goes on the main stage and before he leaves, he does his legendary stage clear thumb up pose, and the fireworks go off, and the crowd is still going crazy for Sonic as they chant his name in unison.

“Two days from now, the last 8 will begin, and the four winners of that round will qualify for Hyrule next Summer! Will Sonic be one of the 4, tune in on Monday night to find out!” Chun Li said to the audience. "Good Night From The Punch Out Arena!" 

As Sonic came backstage, he is greeted with hugs from Amy and Aurora, while Eggman watches. “Mom was crying.” Aurora tattled on her mom. “It was tears of joy for both of you!” Amy trying to explain. “It’s alright Ames, both of you are the reason I came back to this, along with you, Eggman.” As Sonic said that, Aurora went to Eggman, who picked up her up allowing her to hug him. “Thank You Godfather Eggman.” This made Eggman feel happy and felt a little emotional from this. “Your welcome, Aurora.” He said to her, before long, Amy came in gave him a hug as well. “Thank you for helping Sonic, if you didn’t help him, I don’t know if I would have let him do this.” She went to Sonic to give him a quick victory kiss. Eggman put Aurora down to go to her father, who picks her up, and puts her fathers scarf back on him. “Seriously Eggman, thank you.” Sonic said to him. “Your welcome.” He said back. All four of them walked out of the backstage area, meeting with other contestants, who were there to welcome Sonic back.

**To Be Continued Next Weekend With EPISODE 2: SWORD VS. SPEED.**


End file.
